The Prince
by Samantha E. Morgan
Summary: It was his 18th birthday; every thing was going well until his parents made the announcement. He knew it was coming he just didn't think it would be this soon. His parents had a fairytale and now it was his turn. SYOC
1. SYOC

Hello,

Thanks for reading my new story, The Prince. I am sure most of you who are reading this have read the Selection Series by Kiera Cass, if not defiantly read them. I was kinda upset with the ending of the last book so I have changed it the Kile wins.

This story is about Kile and Eadlyn's son Andrew. I need 35 girls to enter this story you (may enter more the once but three characters is enough). I think will PM the winner so that she (if she wants to) will know she wins. Please PM me if you want to enter with the following categories. I would like to have as much detail as possible for your characters.

Thanks for entering and reading my stories,

Samantha

Character Summery

Full Name:

Nicknames (optional):

Age (16-18):

Caste and Occupation:

Province:

Hair (length, color, styles etc)

Eyes (color):

Ethnicity:

Height and build:

Personality (please have lots of details!)

Interests/Hobbies:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Flaws:

Fears:

Life before Selection:

Family (number of siblings, parents, and relationship with character):

Friends (optional):

Romantic Relationships Before Selection (optional):

Reason for Entering the Selection:

Make over (if wanted):

Dresses during Selection (color, kind length etc)

Ideal First Date:

Do you want to win? If so would you like me to tell you if you won or not? (I might not being doing this so if you are not PM do not worry!)


	2. Chapter 1

Prince Andrew Woodwork woke up very tired that Thursday morning. He was under so much stress he forgot what today was it took his little sister Sophie to remind him. His day started like any other shower, brush teeth, gets dressed. He brushed his dark drown hair and went to his closet to pick out his suit.

He had just finished dressing in his usual navy suit, when he heard little feet running down the hall. He heard a little knock on the door and went to open it, "What is the password?" he asked.

"Happy Birthday Andy!" Sophie squealed. She was seven and had the same dark hair like him but bright green eyes instead of deep blue. He opened the door and saw his little sister. She jumped into his arms and he swung her around.

"Is it my birthday today?" he asked the little girl after he put her down.

"Yes, Andy it is!"

"I did not realize it until this very moment." Sophie giggled at him.

"Mommy and Daddy wanted to see you in the office before breakfast." She added, "It sounded important."

"Thanks Sophie. I will see you down stairs." With that his little sister ran out of his room. He checked his tie and walked down the long hall to his mother's office. Once he was inside both his parents were standing by his mother's desk.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." He said announcing his presence.

"Andrew, happy birthday, son!" King Kile said.

"Happy birthday, dear!" his mother said as he went over a kissed her cheek.

"I heard that you have something to tell me?"

"Yes, you might want to sit down for this." Queen Eadlyn said. Andrew sat at the desk with his mother and father on the other side.

"I am not sure really how to tell you this, because my parents did such a crappy job with me but I think you might enjoy this." His mother continued, "You remember how your father and I fell in love?"

"Let me guess I am having my Selection soon?" Andrew asked.

"Yes except not soon, we are announcing who the Selected are tomorrow."

"What?" He asked his parents. He knew the Selection would be coming but not this soon.

"Eadlyn, I told you we should have told him we were sending out the forms." His father said.

"I know, sweetie. I am sorry Andrew. I was not sure how you were going to take it because I did not take it well."

"Mom, I am ok with the Selection I mean it has worked." Andrew confessed to his parents. "I just wished you had told me."

"I am sorry, son."

"How long have the forms been out?"

"Two weeks." He father replied.

"How long until the girls are coming?

"Next Wednesday."

Andrew was shocked he wanted to know earlier to prepare himself. He was looking forward to his Selection and getting a chance to find love but not this soon. "Ok" He said to his parents.

"Ok" his dad said.

"Andrew you are 18 now, I hope that you will be able to take over the throne soon. Don't worry I will let you have a couple years of marriage without being king, unlike your father and I." His mother said.

"You will be fine. You will find someone out of 35 girls and your mother and I picked them out with the help of Sophie." His father said. Andrew laughed at the thought of his little sister picking out his future princess.

"You have heard the stories of how your father and I fell in love and your grandmother and grandfather fell in love. I must admit we all started with something stupid. My mother yelled at my father the first time they met and called him stuck up. I used your father for the press. Doing something stupid the first time you meet your soul mate runs in the family so please don't do anything stupid."

"Never, mother!" She smiled at him.

" I know you will find someone. It doesn't matter their caste. Just find someone you can spend the rest of your days with."

"Thanks Mom!"

"I love you Andrew!"

Andrew walked down the hall of the castle thinking about all that was coming ahead. Hopefully he would find a girl and fall in love with her. But he was very nervous because he had only really been around a couple princesses and his sister. He had never even kissed someone let alone been on a date. He did not know what he was going to do but he was ready for it. Tomorrow he would see the face of his future bride.

"Happy Birthday to me!" he mumbled and walked downstairs for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 2

The rest of Andrew's day consisted of budget papers, meetings and suit fittings. He barely had five minutes to himself since he was seventeen. He was sitting in a meeting late in the afternoon and it was hard form him to focus with the thought of meeting 35 new girls and falling in love. Ever since he was little and heard the stories of his father and mother and their parents, he wanted that for himself. He wanted to be wanted.

He was wondering what she would look like, when one of his mother's advisor spoke. "Your highness?"

"Oh yes. Sorry!" Andrew said sitting up straighter in his chair.

"We were talking about improvements to the caste system?" The old advisor said. The darn caste system! For some reason his mother brought it back, after both her parents died. She had always believed it was silly to lose it but she would never upset her father. She tried to improve the caste system, but it really went back to the way it was before his grandfather changed it. The advisor's went on and on about trying to make it better for the sixes, sevens and eights. His mother looked at him then back at the advisors. "I apologize for interrupting you Advisor Hunter but I believe we will all think better if the maids brought us in some refreshments. Sally, will you please bring something up for us?" The maid nodded, curtsied and walked out of the room. "Andrew, darling?"

"Yes Mother?"

"You may be excused you." She winked at him. Andrew got up from the table and took his notebook with him. He walked back to his room, which was said to be his grandfather's room. He undid his tie and took off his jacket. He looked out onto the gardens and saw the old bench where his grandparents met. Andrew wished his grandfather was still alive to ask him advice about this whole situation, but he was not. Grandpa Maxon died of a major stroke about three years ago, two years after Grandma America died of her second heart attack. Andrew went into a state of depression because he had spent a lot of time with his grandfather when he was little. His grandfather introduced him to photography and gave Andrew his old cameras. Andrew kept most of the camera in the old safe room that connected to his room, but he had one on his desk. It was his grandfather's favorite, the one he used during his Selection.

Andrew decided to turn on his T.V. and watch the Illea News. A story came up about the Selection and how all the girls would be introduced tomorrow evening. There were a couple girls interviewed about the topic and he laughed at how love-struck one of the girls was. This girl has never met his and she was already saying she loves him. Andrew watched the rest of the news and rang for his dinner. After he ate, fell into a much needed deep sleep. He knew it would be a crazy busy day tomorrow and he dreamed about the girl he would sweep off her feet.

Hey Guys!

The SYOC is still going and a lot of spots are still open! If you are interested in possibly winning this Selection fill out the form and PM me!

Thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!

Sam :)

PS: Comments and Reviews are welcome!


	4. Chapter 3

He was freaked out. That's what Prince Andrew would say if they asked him how he felt right now. He was sitting on the set of the Report waiting for Harley Fadaye to begin the show. Two minutes until the Report began and thirteen minutes until he would look at the faces of his future girlfriends.

His mom and dad were sitting next to him on his left with Sophie on their right. His mom was looking very regal, his dad was serious and Sophie's maid was trying very hard to keep her from running around the set. The cameramen were moving around setting up for the show. I heard someone yell "One minute till we're live." Everyone started rushing around me, while I was sitting in my "throne". My mother walked over to me. "Don't worry, honey. You will be great." She kissed my forehead and walked to her seat.

"I hope so." I mumbled. My head was spinning and my hands were sweating, I had only been this nervous once, when my mom made me give a speech on the Report about two years ago. I remember almost fainting. The director gave the 10 seconds and started counting down.

Five. The world is spinning.

Four. Crap I think my shirt isn't tucked.

Three. I think I'm going to puck.

Two.

"Hellooooooo Illea!" Harley started, "Tonight is a big next, for our Prince Andrew is seeing his Selected for the first time." I saw Harley walk up to me, "Are you alright, Prince Andrew?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"A little nervous, are we?" He asked.

"Never!" I joked.

"So your Highness, you had nothing to do with picking the Selected, right?"

"Yes, I have not seen the girls. My parents, their advisors and apparently Sophie picked the girls."

"Princess Sophie helped pick her brother's girlfriends?"

"Yes! I did!" Sophie said with a huge smile on her face. I laughed at my little sister's enthusiasm.

"Alright Illea, it is the moment you all have been waiting for lets meet the Selected!" Harley says.

Hey Guys,

So September is coming close and that mean school, bleh! Obviously, during the school year it is going to be hard to update a lot, but I have decided that I am going to use Friday nights as my "work on my stories night" to post by Saturday or Sunday.

I really am excited to start the story, but there are still a lot of spots left. I am going to wait until August 5th to close the SYOC! If the 35 spots are not taken I may just use the number we have or 15!  
Thanks for reading,

Sam


	5. Announcement!

Hello Everyone!

I have decided that I am going to stop writing this story or if there is interest I am going to restart the SYCO!

Please submit new SYCO!

Thank you!

Sam


End file.
